


Love In The First Degree

by flickawhip



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sebastian gets cuddled.





	Love In The First Degree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicbackward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/gifts).



“Hey Kitten...”

Seb is smiling even as Lacey moves into the room, a slight pout on her face. She is bored, lonely, and she just wants attention. She demands attention. 

“You okay?”

“I want a hug...”

Seb smirks, patting the seat beside him warmly.

“Come here babe.”

Lacey all but bounces as she makes her way over, snuggling firmly into his side, her head resting just under his chin. She can’t help but enjoy the warmth he has to him and, truth be told, she loves how firm his muscles are.

“Happy now?”

“Mmm...”

He can’t help smirking, she always was easy to please.


End file.
